


A Date

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris does like to have his personal space respected, but even he craves for a bit of attention sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

Isabela and Merrill made an humongous effort not to interfere with Hawke and Fenris’ little… date, if that could even be called that way. Every time Fenris’ was about to hold Hawke’s hand, he hesitated, then looked the other way. She wasn’t sure of what made her more frustrated: the fact that Fenris never managed to get even close to touch Hawke or the fact that the Champion of Kirkwall was possibly the most oblivious person of the world regarding the elf.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. It doesn’t even look like you have been sleeping in the same bed for weeks!" the Dalish girl murmured.

Merrill was pretty sure that Hawke bode no ill to her beloved one and was, by all means, trying to respect his personal space, but this was getting way out of hand.

Literally.

At a given instant, the couple looked each other in the eyes for a bit longer and Merrill clenched both fists, nearly yelping of excitement, then letting out another frustrated sigh as they blushed and looked to opposite sides.

"Maker, this is so anti-climatic." she whispered, eyebrows furrowed. She looked at Isabela, who had her arms crossed and shook her head in dismay.

"These two are hopeless virginal teenagers, I tell you." the older woman said to the Dalish girl, as she pushed her lightly aside, then grabbed Hawke’s closed wrist.

"Hey, Fenris, would you mind holding this for me?"

Before he could reply, Isabela shoved Hawke’s hand on his hand.

The couple looked at each other and Hawke laughed as the elf blushed. He looked the other way, not really knowing what to do, but Hawke lifted his chin with her finger and gingerly planted a kiss in his lips. He smiled.

After that, they didn’t let go of each other’s hands for the rest of the day. Behind them, Merrill was brimming with joy.

"What would they do if we weren’t here to give them a little push, kitten?" Isabela inquired with a smile as she put an arm in the girl’s shoulders.

"Well, they certainly wouldn’t be holding hands!"


End file.
